pokemon_explorers_of_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom
Description Venom is a naturally colored male Bulbasaur at the age of 18. Venom is a member of Team Burst in the Earth Guild. Venom enjoys the exploration aspect of being part of a guild, and doesn't like battling too much. Despite Venom's dislike for battle he still trains so that he doesn't end being weaker than the rest of his team, and Tyker tends to push Team Burst to train a lot since he is a battle maniac. Venom is often serious, but still has a sense of humor. Venom isn't that social, but he doesn't have a problem talking to people. As a kid, Venom dreamed of being an explorer and getting to see many places in the world. These dreams were usually stomped on by his parents and grandfather. His parents thought the life of an explorer was too dangerous, and they wanted him to get a successful job instead. His grandfather on the other hand thought he was too weak and non-aggressive to ever hope to be part of a guild. Venom temporarily gave up his dream of exploring and got a job at Terra Town's café when he was a teenager. Relationships Tyker Tyker found Venom in the Terra Town's café one day and convinced him to join once learning that Venom had an interest in exploring. Venom and Tyker get along well, and Venom affectionately calls Tyker an idiot. Venom doesn't agree with most stuff that comes out of Tyker's mouth, but Tyker is more fun than anyone he knows. Whirl Venom and Whirl are close friends that get along well. These two never argue with each other and they always agree with each other. These two know that they can always depend on each other. Wooden Wooden is one of Venom's more recent friends. Venom thinks Wooden is respectable, but doesn't approve of the way he challenges people. Venom thinks Wooden is boring, but the most dependable of everyone on Team Burst. Chatot Venom and Chatot have talked on multiple different occasions. Chatot sometimes confides in Venom because he knows he can depend on Venom. Venom likes Chatot, and surprisingly has never been scolded by Chatot unlike most of the other guild members. Ace Ace has acted as a mentor to Venom, so Venom respects him, but Venom isn't too fond of Ace as a person. Although, Venom is able to put up with just about anyone. Ruest Venom has talked to Ruest multiple times before, but the two aren't that close. Of Ruest's team, Venom would only really consider Ruest a friend, he hasn't talked too much with Luck, Cloud, or Storm. Level/Rank This is Venom's level and rank, which will be updated as he gets stronger. Level 34, C-rank. Fun Facts and Trivia *Venom wasn't originally planned to be in my story, and serves little purpose. I added him because I just kept getting the feeling to add a Bulbasaur to Team Burst. I also wanted three members on Team Burst because I felt that two was too small, and I knew it would be a while before I had another member join. *Venom is Heterosexual. *Venom is the weakest member of Team Burst. *Venom has always known that Tyker and Whirl liked each other, and he thinks it's annoying that they wait so long to confess. *Venom stills works part-time at Terra Town's café. *Venom's birthday is November 11.